Case Closed
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'Some people seem to think that moments in your life define who you are as a person. I, for one, hope that's not true. Because if it is? I'm screwed.' Blaine Anderson gets a huge shock when his younger sister shows up to his New York City apartment, unannounced and all alone. What surprises him even more is the reason for her visit.
1. Chapter 1

Some people seem to think that moments in your life define who you are as a person. If the good moments outweigh the bad, then you turn out to be a pretty decent and positive person. On the other hand, the bad moments can you leave you frustrated. Tired and beaten down, a shell of your former self.

I, for one, hope that's not true. Because if it is?

I'm screwed.

Of course, none of this defines you as a person, unless you let it.

Life is never easy, especially when you're growing up Ariadne Anderson. Daughter of Patricia Anderson and Matthew Anderson, a successful attorney and doctor. Sister of the vein, yet loving, Cooper Matthew Anderson.

And let's not forget my dear big brother: Blaine Devon Anderson. Blaine, who can play seven instruments: the piano, the cello, the harmonica, the guitar, the drums, the mandolin, and the violin. Let's not forget the fact that he sings like a freakin' angel. Oh, and did I mention that he graduated at the top of his class?

No wonder mom and dad are so proud of him.

The city overwhelms my senses, but I've collected my thoughts enough to at least tell my taxi driver my destination.

The home of the only person I can turn to right now

In a family of extraordinary people, it's hard to know that you're anything but. Of course, I figured this out around the time that I was six. Blaine was nine and already wowing audiences with his admittedly impressive covers of songs, and Cooper was rushing from one audition to the next.

I faded into the background, just sort of blending in with my surroundings. And I liked it that way. It went on that way until middle school, when I was told that I'd be starting Crawford County Day for my freshman year of high school.

_''We're very pleased with the education that Dalton has provided Blaine with. By being their sister school, perhaps Crawford County Day will be able to help you, as well.''_

She meant well. But mon's words still sting like a wound that won't heal.

I can't imagine what she'll say when she learns that her prim and proper daughter isn't as pure as she seems.

_ I am not abandoning my other stories, I have just had this idea for a while, and wanted to get something out._

* * *

** Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV-

''So,'' I sit the glass of water down in front of my younger sister.

She'd shown up to Kurt and my apartment about an hour and a half ago, a flurry of bright green eyes, brown hair, and emotions.

''Thank you,'' she timidly sipping her water and leaning into Kurt's embrace.

''Now that you've calmed down,'' I begin ,''What are you doing here, Ari?''

I can't imagine mom and dad letting her come all the way to New York by herself.

''I wanted to see you,'' she shrugs, staring up at me with innocence.

''I'm sure there's a valid reason for that,'' I look to Kurt ,''Could you give us a minute?''

''Sure,'' he stands, getting his coat off of the rack, ''Their flight should be here any moment. I'll see you two later.''

With a quick kiss to my lips, Kurt's out of the apartment. Leaving me alone to figure out what's going on with my sister.

''So, Ari, what are you doing here? And how did you get here?''

''When I got out of school on Friday, I took the bust to Columbus. I'd already bought my plane ticket, and here I am,'' she explains, as if it's just that simple.

''I have a hard time believing that our parents would let you come all the way from Ohio to New York by yourself, Ari. Especially without contacting me first, or calling to make sure you made it safely.'

''Well,'' she raises an eyebrow ,''Who said that they knew I was here?''

Shit.

''Ariadne Rose Anderson, are you out of your mind? Do you know how many dangerous people there are out here?!''

''I can take care of myself, Blaine. I was careful. But I do appreciate the concern,'' Ari leans back, folding her arms across her chest.

Her sign of self defense. Ari has always been like this. Even when we were younger, she never longed for the thrill of the spotlight like Cooper and I did, choosing to stay in her room with her art. She's always been more withdrawn than even I was when I first transferred to Dalton. None the less, we have always been pretty close, being closer in age than Cooper and I are.

It's not like her to just lie to me.

''I'm calling mom and dad,'' I stand, walking towards my cellphone.

''No!,'' Ari cries out, pulling on my hand ,''I needed to talk to someone, and that has to be you. I can't talk to mom and dad. You know that.''

Unfortunately, she's right. I know all too well the pressure to be perfect for our parents, who always pushed us past our limits in everything that we did. With my music, it was never good enough until they heard it for themselves. Suddenly, money was poured into lessons for every single instrument that I could take an interest in. Suddenly, it was important.

_''It's an investment,'' _they'd said, _''Not only in your future, but in our reputations. Besides, we really are proud of you.''_

Finally.

''You couldn't call me over the phone? Videochat me,'' I raise an eyebrow, calming down enough to actually talk this out with her ,''I won't call mom and dad. Yet. They'll probably call when they figure out you've run away, tough. So we need to talk about this now.''

Before things get worse than what you're not telling me.

* * *

AriadnePOV-

I've always known I didn't fit in with my family. I figured it out when I was six, while my parents fawned over my brother's performance as I quietly watched. Blaine and Cooper have always been as gifted performers as my parents are in their respective professions.

Me? I'm average in every way. When you're younger, your parents tell you that you're special. That there's something so unique about you, that no else has. I was told this as often as Cooper and Blaine were, but I always knew that it was not true for me.

''Blaine, I know you and dad haven't had the best relationship, and mom didn't exactly help. But at least you're not a disappointment to them,'' I sit back on the couch, staring at the discolorations in the hardwood floor of the apartment.

''Don't be daft, Ariadne,'' the couch cushion next to be dips down slightly with Blaine's weight as he sits down, wrapping an arm around me ,''They love you.''

''I know they do. But it's never enough. I'm not what they want. I don't get stellar grades like you, and I'm not as good at performing as you and Cooper. Nothing for them to brag to their friends about. What are they going to say? 'This is Ariadne, whose grades are average, and she has no real talent'?,'' I laugh a little, but it's completely void of any humor.

''You know that all of that is completely fixable,'' Blaine stares at me with hazel eyes ,''Mom and dad will help you. So will I.''

''You don't get it, Blaine. They're already wasting enough money sending me to a school with classes that I can barely pass,'' I whisper, wiping at the fresh tears ,''They won't be so calm when they find out that their prim and proper little 'princess' did something so horrible for their reputation as upstanding citizens in the Westerville communities''

''Just talk to me, Ari. We can get through this.''

I know I can count on him, but I'm still sick inside. Because I know that what I've done takes two people, but I'm the one that will be taking all of the shit for it. I'll be the one that they look at with disgust, when they ask '_'how did you let this happen''_? And, _''You were at your best when you were with Ryan. I don't know why you ever broke up with him.''_

If you only knew…

Actually, I'm not sure what's worse: the actual secret, or the person who is in relation to the secret, even though he doesn't know it.

But he will soon enough, and Blaine will hate both of us. Me, and the boy who is the cause of the many sleepless nights that I spent with the lump in my throat that comes with just thinking of him.

I guess I can not keep this in forever.

The door is sliding open, and I know Kurt is back with whoever he went to pick up. I'd better do this, before I lose my nerve.

''Blaine? I'm pregnant.''

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's meant to be over now

AriadnePOV-

Kurt and Blaine's voices are muffled, hushed whispers as they discuss what to do about the situation at hand: me, and my unborn child.

''So what''s going on?'''

Sam Evans sits next to me on the bed. I know he means well, and it's sweet that he asked, but he is the last person that I want to see right now.

Too bad that he is the only one I need to see.

''Nothing,'' I reply, pulling at a loose thread on the blue bed sheet ,''How was California?''

''Fine. So, this is what we're going to do? Exchange pleasantries, avoid the big issue?,'' Sam raises an eyebrow at me.

''The big issue was a mistake. I told you that after it happened,'' I snap.

In hindsight, the big issue probably happened at Westerville's Country Club. Sam was there with Blaine, I was there with Ryan, and there was a thin line of flirting in between compliments on my bathing suit, and on his impressions.

''You've always been a terrible liar,'' he smirks then, the air of confidence that made me fall in the first place present once again ,''You know that night meant as much to you as it did to me.''

The night to which he is referring to is one I'd prefer to forget. But now that the evidence is currently growing in me, that will not be possible.

* * *

_''He's a jerk,'' Sam tells me, sitting next to me and wiping my tears._

_ After Kurt and Finn graduated, and Finn's death, Sam moved in with us. _

'_He', is my now ex-boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan Dalton, an admittedly handsome and smart boy who could get into any ivy league school he wants with no problem because his grades are just as stellar as he is. My parents are close with his parents, and they thought it'd be just ''marvelous'' if we decided to get to know each other. Honestly, I had no interest in dating before him. He was everything I could have dreamed of: patient and polite and sweet, doting on me and never pushing me past my limits. Simply put? Ryan was perfect._

_ Then he turned, and I learned the wall comes falling down. Without a word, he ripped the vibrant colors from my world, like someone tossed water on freshly painted art: destroying what was once a beautiful masterpiece until it was beyond recognition. The bright Christmas decorations don't match my mood._

_ I want the floor to open up, take me under, because I can't help but wonder how I could be so damn _stupid_._

_ He became aggressive, more so with his words than with anything else. Insults were thrown out on a whim before green eyes softened, apologies being made as he took me into his arms. We'd work it out, only to repeat vicious cycle._

_ The final straw was finding him with another girl, in a… compromising position. One that neither one of them could deny, because I'd seen it with my own eyes before flying out of his dorm._

_ ''I'm sorry to dump all of this on you, I thought Blaine would be back from the Hummel's by now. And you're wrong about Ryan, Sam. He's not really a jerk. I just… I can't be the girl he wants. So he went and found her, and she's freakin' gorgeous,'' I sigh, laying back on my bed ,''Guys don't like me, and I disappoint my parents. I'm the total package. I'm not good enough for him.''_

_ ''Don't say that, Ari. If he can't realize what a great girl you are, then he doesn't deserve you in the first place,'' Sam presses a kiss to my cheek._

_ It's a sweet, innocent gesture._

_ But that quickly changes when I bring my lips to his, and Sam doesn't exactly push me away._

_ Months of playful, shameless flirting finally caught up, and we found ourselves in a heated kiss that was only getting hotter by the second._

_ Sam's sweatshirt and jeans and shirt joined my Crawford County Day uniform on the floor of my bedroom._

''_You okay with this,'' Sam asks._

''_I should be asking you the same thing,'' I kiss down his neck._

''_I like you, Ari. I care about you,'' he moves some of hair from my face ,''I don't want to ruin your first time. Or your relationship, my friendship, with Blaine.'' _

''_Sam,'' I take his face in my hands ,''This isn't my first time. You and I? This can be a one time thing, right?''_

''_If you want,'' he nods, ''So you're sure?''_

''_Yes, I'm sure.''_

_Sam's obviously more experienced, and three years older. He's probably been with girls who know exactly what they're doing._

_If he's feeling any sort of disappointment, Sam definitely doesn't show it. _

_I pretend to sleep later, when he slips out of bed, collecting his clothes and pressing a tender kiss to my cheek._

_ You're a terrible actress,'' he chuckles sweetly ,''Blaine's pulling into the driveway, I'm gonna finished getting dressed and leave before he comes in. Good night, beautiful.''_

_ 'Beautiful'. Something Ryan never really called me, and never made me feel the more that I think about it._

_ Yet here Sam is, and he makes me feel it. Of course I don't want to ruin my relationship with Blaine, and I don't want him to lose Sam over a one night stand that that I selfishly had with Sam. Neither one of us is innocent, and we'll keep it a secret between the two of us._

* * *

That was so much easier said than done at the time. Now everyone's going to know.

''Did we use protection that night,'' I ask Sam, breaking the tense silence between the two of us.

''Of course. I do everytime,'' he absentmindedly reassures me.

I feel sick at the realization that I wasn't his first, and I probably won't be the last girl Sam sleeps with. He's a model. I've seen Blaine's friends that Sam dated: Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn… older girls.

Sam's not my boyfriend, I shouldn't be feeling this stupid jealousy.

Green with envy, and morning sickness. How cute.

''But you know that they aren't one hundred percent guaranteed to keep you from getting pregnant or a sexually transmitted disease, right?''

''I don't have anything, if that's what you're worried about,'' Sam sighs, running a hand through his already disheveled blonde hair.

''I know. Neither do I. I know if you knew you wouldn't have let things get that far,'' I smile a bit, and he moves some hair from my face.

''Of course not. But why did you come all the way from Ohio to New York City? I know your winter break is over. Shouldn't you be in class,'' he raises an eyebrow.

''Yes. Parenting class,'' I breathe out.

''What,'' Sam asks, confusion evident on his face.

''Sam… I missed my period. So I took a pregnancy test.'' I whisper.

Sam seems to be processing it just as well as I did, terrified even though we both know that this can't be avoided.

''What about Ryan? Weren't you two sleeping together,'' Sam's green eyes stare at the wall, where one of the posters is peeling at the corner.

''We hadn't slept together in a while, Sam.''

''Are you absolutely, one hundred percent positive,'' Sam's voice shakes.

And I get it. He just started his modeling career, and now he's finding out he's a dad at nineteen. Yes, he's taken care of his family before, but babies cost so much money and our even more dependent than Stacie and Stevie…

But as terrified as he is, it's scary for me to be sixteen and pregnant. Especially once my parents find out. Still, Sam can walk away from this whole thing mess free.

''I understand if you don't want to be involved. We're not dating, it was a one night stand. And you shouldn't be involved if you don't care about the baby, because that will complicate things if I decide to keep it… if I decide to keep him or her,'' I stand, turning to face Sam.

''Ari, I can't let you go through this alone. Your parents, my parents… Blaine? They shouldn't,'' he swallows thickly ,''You're not going through this alone. I can't let you.''

The room is overheating. I finally told him, but he's right. We have our parents to worry about, and Blaine.

Blaine, who is going to be furious at his best friend and his younger sister.

''Sam, I didn't come here to try to guilt you. You can do whatever feels right to you, and we'll go from there. I don't even know if I want to keep this baby yet. I just know I am pregnant, and I thought that you should know since you're the dad.''

''What the hell?!''

All of the morning sickness in the world can't compare to the feeling that when Blaine , standing there with an unfamiliar mixture of emotions.

''Ariadne, Sam? Start explaining. Now.''

Here we go.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	4. Chapter 4 But I Think We're Going Down

AriadnePOV-

Mike and Puck have incredible timing, just getting back with the food at the perfect moment.

Because it takes Puck, Mike, and Kurt to hold Blaine back.

''Blaine, you can't hurt my baby's father!,'' I step in front of Sam.

''The hell I can't, Ariadne! What was he thinking? What where either of you thinking?,'' he snaps, finally calming down enough that Mike and Puck don't have to restrain him, but Kurt keeps a hand on his shoulder.

''It was mutual. Sam wanted it, I wanted it, and it happened. We've only slept together once,'' I clarify, but he shakes his head.

''You're sixteen, Ari. _Sixteen_. And you,'' he glares at Sam ,''I told you he first time you looked at her that I don't want my friends dating my sister!''

''Let's just calm down,'' Kurt says ,''Blaine, Puck and Mike are going to let go of you. Because the three of you need to talk this out like _adults_.''

Mike and Puck cautiously release their hold on Blaine, and he slumps down into the chair, looking defeated.

''We,'' Kurt points between him, Mike, and Puck ,''Are going to get more food, to replace what they dropped. Talk to them.''

The three of them leave, and I find out just how eerie silence can be.

''When did this happen,'' Blaine asks after an uncomfortable silence.

''It happened the first week of you guys' winter break. When you were at Kurt's house,'' I explain, staring at the fabric of the couch as Sam places a hand on my back, ''I don't need you to judge me. You know I get enough of that at home. And the girl who was supposed to be my best friend? She's calling me a slut. I need my big brother right now.''

Blaine looks thoughtful, before standing, pulling me up and into a hug.

''It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled. We're gonna make this work,'' his calm, soothing voice is a startling contrast to the violent sobs shaking my body.

When I finally stop crying, Blaine just holds me. Like he did when we were younger, up too late and watching movies that we knew we shouldn't have been with monsters that seemed to be the scariest things at the time.

Those monsters don't compare to the demons I'm about to face now.

'''I know you're biased because she's your sister, but I would never pressure her. I would never do that to anyone,'' Sam reassures Blaine.

''It was a mutual decision. I initiated it,'' I tell Blaine, and he winces.

'How far along are you,'' Blaine questions.

''Five weeks.''

Another miserable silence settles over us, and it takes Sam to break it.

''Should we get married,'' he asks, and Blaine and I both star- Manage Storiese at him.

''What makes you think that,'' I ask, and I can practically feel Blaine's intense stare.

''This is my baby. And I want to do the right thing. If that's getting married, then so be it.''

''You're nineteen, Sam,'' Blaine begins ,''But she's sixteen. I'm pretty sure mom and dad won't appreciate that. And, Ari, we do have to tell them.''

This is going to be the biggest hurdle, even worse than the fact that I might lose my close relationship with Blaine over this.

''I understand.''

''Sam, I'm really, really sorry,'' Blaine sighs ,''And I hope that you can forgive me.''

''No problem. If the roles were reversed, I'd react that way, too,'' he stands up, and I'm glad Blaine has a friend like him.

One who accepts him as he is, no matter what.

''It's five in the afternoon here. Which means it's five at home. Which means mom and dad are going to figure something's up when you don't come home for the weekend,'' Blaine reminds me.

And then my parents' will freak out. Call all of my friends, then Cooper and Blaine.

After all is said and done, they'll figure out that their ''perfect little girl'' isn't perfect at all. Far from it. Because she made a mistake that she can't regret like she probably should, and she's dragging everyone else into this massive black hole of destruction that she is. Patricia and Matthew Anderson will figure out that their daughter has no idea what she's doing. While her friends are all busy making plans with their boyfriends, and know that colleges they want to go to, and who they are? She can't figure any of it out.

All I know is that I'm about to have a baby, when I can barely take care of myself. That night may have been a mistake, and this whole thing is terrifying.

But I will do whatever is right for my baby.

The sound of Blaine's phone ringing, Katy Perry's voice bouncing off the walls, brings me back to reality.

''It's mom,'' he stares up at me, then answers it ,''Hey, mom. What's up?''

Despite the fact that she has never understood me, and has a misguided idea of what is good for me, I do love my mom. She's a beautiful woman, with intelligence and determination to boot. And she walks with this air of confidence and grace that I only seem to skirt the outer edges of , never quite meeting the standard she sets no matter how many hard she pushes.

''Mom, calm down. I know, I know. She's,'' Blaine looks up at me, and I nod in defeat.

They'll have to know at some point, and it is not fair to ask Blaine to lie to me.

I've already told too many lies. I can't even remember them all. Might as well start telling the truth now, since I'll have to eventually.

''She's with me. Mom, please stop crying. She's right here. She's safe, and she's in one piece. No, she's asleep. I understand. Okay. Love you, too. Bye,'' Blaine hangs up, then looks at me ,''They're flying out here. They got a call from the school, and you hadn't shown up all day. She got worried when your roommate said she hadn't seen you since you left for class.''

This is it. As soon as my parents are here, I'll have to tell them everything and face the consequences and disappointment like an adult.

''I'll give you two a moment alone,'' Blaine sighs, walking towards his bedroom.

''So… this is happening,'' Sam breathes out, staring at my stomach ,''There's a baby in there.''

I haven't begun showing yet, definitely haven't felt this baby kick yet, but it's all still real.

''It is,'' I place a hand on my stomach.

There's a tiny human inside of me.

Most of what I read is how a majority of woman fall hopelessly and endlessly in love with their baby or babies when they find out they're pregnant. I haven't had time to collect my feelings, other than the terror that I've been feeling since I first realized my period hadn't come.

My phone vibrates, and I feel even more fear at the thought of my parent's calling me. I'm not ready to talk to them without completely losing my calm yet.

The realization that it's Ryan makes an icy chill settle over my heart, and ignore him.

I don't need to hear anymore apologies.

_I've heard it before, and I'm not going to go back this time._

''Still having issues with him,'' Sam asks, staring at my phone.

''Yeah,'' my voice is steady, not easy to do ,''It's over. I can do better. I deserve better.''

Everything could have been ours, but Ryan destroyed it.

Now my heart feels nothing at all.

''Good,'' Sam smiles that crooked smirk that could make anyone swoon ,''You do deserve better, beautiful.''

''You don't have to do that. Just because we're having a baby,'' I remind him, ''I like the way I look. You don't have to compliment me.''

Although I do like it.

''I don't _have _to, but I _want _to,'' he moves some hair from my face ,''But you really are gorgeous. You have the prettiest green eyes. Sometimes they're green, sometimes they're hazel. And, as cliche and dorky as it sounds, I love this cute little button nose you have. No matter how insecure you are.''

With Ryan, it was never like this. I never felt beautiful.

Now, I don't know how to feel any other way.

''And you're smart and sweet and loving. We're gonna get through this,'' Sam takes my hand in his ,''No matter what our current status is, this is my baby as much as it is yours. We'll get through it.''

Sam's words of encouragement do their job, calming me down for the time being.

The moment is silent and peaceful. But I won't dare get used it, because it's like the eye of the hurricane: the calm in the middle of the storm.

And the storm is far from over.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	5. Everything Will Change

SamPOV-

In hindsight, I probably should've stayed away from Ariadne at the start. She was only fifteen when I moved in with the Andersons in the middle of April.

Of course I'd met her before, but I hadn't really taken an interest in her until after I moved in.

We'd been flirting for months, things only getting hotter after she turned sixteen.

In reality, I'd realized there was something there the moment that I realized Ryan doesn't deserve her.

* * *

_''What's up with you,'' I asked, watching her mindlessly flipping through the channels._

_ ''Nothing.''_

_ ''You're a worse liar than Blaine is, Ariadne. Talk to me,'' I sit next to her._

_ I never noticed it before, but she's kind of hot. I guess beautiful is the right word._

_ Like her dad and Cooper, she has straight brown hair, and green eyes, and I don't know why I didn't see this all before._

_ ''Ryan is late. Again,'' she huffs._

_ ''Ryan?''_

_ ''My boyfriend. He was at baseball practice, but that was over an hour ago,'' she stares at her phone, silently begging for it to ring._

_ We sit in silence for a while, both of us jumping when her phone rings._

_ ''Ryan? Yes, I've been ready to go. Oh… yeah okay. Bye,'' she hangs up, looking frustrated._

_ ''What was that about?''_

_ ''He's coming around the corner. He forgot. He does this at least twice a month, but I guess I can't ask too much. He's really busy,'' she explains, trying to cover up the way her voice cracks._

_ ''If a guy really cares, he'll give more than a shitty apology. If he doesn't treat you good, then you deserve better, Ari. You're beautiful. Inside and out,'' I shrug, as if it's that simple._

_ Because it is._

_ ''Thanks. But...he treats me just fine. He's not perfect, but neither am I. I'll see you later, Sam,'' she rushes out the door, just as Blaine walks in._

_ ''I really wish he would come to the door and get her,'' Blaine sighs ,''That's how mom and dad raised Cooper and me.''_

_ ''A real gentleman would,'' I agree ,''Ari can do much better.''_

_ ''Sam,'' Blaine begins ,''Look: I know my sister is gorgeous, but I don't want my friends dating her. I already had to keep Puck, Jake, Ryder, and Artie away from her. I don't want my sister and best friend dating each other. Besides, she has a boyfriend. And she's only fifteen.''_

_ ''I get it. If the roles were switched, I'd say the same thing. I don't want you involved in case it goes badly.''_

_ Blaine thanks me, before grabbing his car keys so we can leave._

_ It's simple: I'll just stay away from Ariadne._

* * *

And I should have. Especially considering that she was only fifteen at the time, that Blaine is like my brother and specifically asked me not to date her, after all of the times I have screwed relationships up and that her parents were kind enough to let me stay with them, so how could I do this?

Because Ari is insanely different from any other girl I've ever met, and I couldn't be good and just stay the hell away from her like I was supposed to. I guess I thought that all along…

But I knew it when we were at Westerville's Country Club one day.

* * *

_ ''I'm surprised you didn't bring Kurt,'' I tell Blaine as we lay across some lounge chairs, staring at the pool._

_ ''He's hanging out with the girls while everyone's home for the summer,'' Blaine explains ,''We're going out tomorrow. You can come with, if you want, so you don't have to be alone in the house.''_

_ ''That's fine,'' I shrug ,''I don't mind. Your parents are on vacation, and Ari will probably be with Ryan. I'm fine. I do want something to drink though. Want something?''_

_ Blaine nods, and I go get them while he stays there to hold our seats._

_ ''Hey,'' Ari smiles from where she's sitting at the counter, drinking her own juice._

_ ''Hey. Where's Ryan,'' I question, sitting next to her._

_ ''He went to the restroom. He'll be right back,'' she says as he walks up, putting his arms around her ,''Perfect timing.''_

_ ''For my perfect girl,'' he presses a kiss to her lips, and she smiles into it._

_ While I try to remind myself that jealousy will do no good._

_ ''Hey, Ryan,'' a beautiful redhead walks by in a swimsuit that doesn't leave much to the imagination._

_ And the way Ryan blatantly stares at her is too real._

_ ''Ryan,'' Ari looks at him, but he still stares at the other girl._

_ ''Whay? She's got a nice chest,'' he shrugs, and Ari looks like he slapped her._

_ ''I'm sorry I'm flat chested. Go be with her then.''_

_ ''You know I didn't mean it like that. I like your chest,'' he kisses her cheek, and I see her falling for it. _

_ Unlike Ryan, I'd be there to catch her, instead of pushing her and washing her stumble to the ground for a while._

_ Too bad I'd never get the chance._

* * *

That night may have been a mistake, and I do regret sleeping with my best friend's sister. No. I regret a lot of things, but not that night. Just the fact that it's only going to get harder from now on. Months of summer flirting led to one night, which probably meant more to one of us than it did to the other. Of course I could leave her to deal with this herself, but I know I can't do that. At the moment, that's the only thing that I am sure of. Well, that, and the fact that I can't just let her raise a baby alone.

This is my kid, so equally my responsibility. I'm nineteen, barely out of college, and just starting my modeling career.

But Ariadne… she's in the middle of her junior year of high school. She's sixteen, still a kid, and she's about to have a baby. My baby.

Ari jumps when there's a knock on the door, and I tighten my grip on her hand,

''I've got it,'' Kurt tells us, trying to keep his voice calm at the realizations that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are most likely behind the door.

''Just relax,'' I whisper to Ari, who nods.

''Ariadne Rose Mitchell!''

There's a flash of black hair, before Ariadne is being pull into the arms of her mom.

''Don't you ever scare me like that again,'' Mrs. Anderson whispers, brown eyes filled with tears ,''Do you understand me?''

''I'm sorry mom,'' Ari sighs ,''Hello, dad.''

''Ari,'' he puts a hand on her shoulder.

From what I understand, Mr. Anderson has never been one to show much affection with hugs and stuff, but you can see the relief in his eyes that is daughter is safe as he thanks Blaine and Kurt for keeping her safe.

''You have a lot of explaining to do,'' Mrs. Anderson begins ,''Starting with apologizing to Kurt and Blaine for imposing like this.''

''It was no imposition at all,'' Kurt smiles, and Blaine nods in agreement.

''Besides… there are bigger issues on hand,'' Blaine looks to me ,''You guys remember Sam.''

''Yes, where are our manners,'' Mr. Anderson extends his hand ,''So sorry, Sam. We could never forget a fine young gentleman like you.''

They won't be thinking I'm such a gentleman in just a moment.

''What Ari has to tell you can not wait for you to get home,'' Blaine insists, then looks to Ariadne ,''I'm right here.''

''Mom? Dad? I'm pregnant,'' Ari begins.

Here goes everything.

''And I'm the dad.''

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	6. Chapter 6: Too Many Questions in my Head

AriadnePOV-

My mom is the one who set the example for me of what a young lady is supposed to be. She taught me I could be smart, graceful, and polite.

''I can't believe that a girl as smart as you made a mistake this stupid,'' she snaps once everything is out in the open.

Unfortunately, she also knows how to make me feel incredibly stupid when she has to.

''You are sixteen years old. What business do you have being sexually active,'' she questions, folding her arms across her chest.

At five-foot-six, mom is only four inches taller than me.

But now she seems to be four feet taller.

''Mom, this is why I asked you to get on the pill, but you said no. And we were safe,'' I whisper, ''We used protection. I never meant for this to happen. You know that.''

''You've gone and thrown away your future,'' she tells me ,''Thousands of dollars down the drain, so you could be a mother at sixteen. Your father and I sacrificed a lot to give you what we never had.''

''Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not the daughter that you two wanted,'' I wipe at my eyes, hating myself for crying like this ,''But she doesn't exist. I'm not perfect. I made a mistake, and I dragged Sam into it. I was upset, and he was there for me.''

I used him, and I feel awful about it. But I can't erase the past.

''You,'' my dad stands, stalking towards Sam before my mom holds him back ,''You slept with a sixteen-year-old. What the hell do you have to say for yourself?!''

''I...I-''

''You're an adult in the eyes of the law. She's a minor. A child. I want him arrested, Patricia,'' my dad is furious.

In fact, I haven't seen him this mad since Blaine was beat up when we were younger.

''She's sixteen, Matthew. Considering how far along she is, she was sixteen when this happened. Legally, she had the choice to agree to this,'' my mom reminds him.

''Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I would never try to hurt her,'' he agrees.

Deep down, my parents know that. They have to.

But all reasonable explanations have gone out the window with the discovery that their ''perfect daughter'' has gotten pregnant.

''We can't. She did consent, as did he,'' my mother sighs, ''However, I'd say we need to sit down and discuss this. Ariadne is in the middle of her junior year of high school, and Sam is only nineteen. Like it or not, there will be a baby born in eight months. Now, Ari, have you… considered...''

She won't say it, but we both know what she's thinking.

''No. I want to have this baby,'' I tell them.

There's a long silence, Blaine, Sam and I on the couch while my parents sit in the chairs across from us.

''Are you raising this baby,'' my dad asks, the most calm he has been since the truth came out.

He's obviously not happy about this, and neither is mom. And we still have to tell Sam's parents.

But this is my life now. There's this tiny infant inside of me, and I have to think about what is best for him or her. Even if that isn't exactly the most fun thing to do.

''We have not discussed it yet,'' Sam speaks, ''But I won't let Ari go through this alone. This is my baby just as much as it is hers.''

Ryan never would have stood up to my parents like that. He was a sweet talker for sure, but he wasn't genuine.

I wish I had listened when my friends told me that. But better to find that out now than later, when it only would have crushed me more.

''I see,'' my mom smoothes out her skirt ,''So adoption is on the table then?''

I'd never actually considered that. My parents are always working, there is no way either of them will be able to help me raise a baby. And with Sam here, and me in Ohio…

There is no way that I can raise a baby on my own. I can't do it, and there are hundreds of couples who my baby, give him or her a good home.

That's the only reasonable answer.

''Yes,'' I nod, and Sam snaps his head up to look at me.

''I'd like a say in this,'' he huffs, and I turn to him.

''You're nineteen. I'm sixteen. We can not raise a baby,'' I try to reason with him.

''I took care of my whole family when my dad lost his job, and when we had to move. I made sure Stacie and Stevie ate. That they got to school, and that they did their homework. Don't tell me I'm not responsible. Don't insult me like that.''

Sam is tense. Not rude, but serious.

''I am not saying you aren't responsible,'' I try to calm him down.

''Sam,'' my mother interrupts ,''Babies cost a lot of money. And they are more of a handful than older kids. They require near constant supervision. Ari has to finish school. And I am sure that you do not want your modeling career to end before it has even begun.''

There. He has to see that adoption is the only reasonable option,

''I don't care about being a model if it means I have to give up my baby,'' Sam turns from my parents to me ,''And I will work however many jobs it takes to take care of this baby. I'm taking care of my kid, Ari. Even if I have to do it alone.''

Sam's obviously very serious about this. And he should be, because I am. Our lives are about to change, whether we keep our baby or not.

''I think that two of you need to sit down together, and then talk to us. Sam, I see no reason in getting your parents involved if you two don't keep this child. Then we can take the necessary steps from there. Lucky for you, we will not be leaving until Monday. We have a hotel nearby.''

''Ari can stay here, so she and Sam can talk. I'll keep them out of the same room. Rachel is not here, she can take her room,'' Blaine begins.

And I am grateful, because I can not handle seeing the disappointment in my parents' eyes for another second longer, let alone all night.

''I,'' my mom speaks up ,''Have this to add: if you give this baby up for adoption, then this whole thing will be behind us. Ari can go back to Crawford County Day, Sam can continue to model, and a lucky couple gets the baby. One of my old college roommates went through this with her own daughter a few years ago. She agreed to help them out, but his parents only would under one condition. The same condition that I need the two of you to agree to if you decide that, yes, you want to raise this baby.''

Dad widens his eyes, and shakes his head frantically ,''Patricia-''

''Matthew. Think about it.''

He does, before sighing heavily and nodding.

''What is that, Mrs. Anderson,'' Sam asks, taking my hand to stop it from shaking.

''If you two are serious about this… then we want you to get married.''

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Mess I Didn't Plan

AriadnePOV-

I don't know what shocks me more: the fact that my parents want me to get married well before I'm ready…

Or the fact that I thought there was a glimmer of hope that they would take this well.

''So… your parents are kind of intense,'' Sam breaks the silence.

It's late at night, when Kurt, Mike, Puck and Blaine are asleep, my parents are at the hotel, and we're sitting at a kitchen table.

''That's an understatement, Sam. They're more worried about their reputation than they are me.''

At this point, it'd make more sense for me to marry my ex. At least that was a relationship that lasted a while. And it was a committed relationship…

At least on my part it was.

''I don't want to get married, Sam. That's not going to be a good idea for anyone. At least if we put this baby up or adoption… we will be able to move on with our lives,'' I explain to him.

But he doesn't see it that way.

''I will take care of this baby by myself, Ari. I can not imagine having this baby out there in the world, and me not raising him or her.''

''There's always open adoption. We will be able to see the baby a few times a year,'' I tell him, ''Sam, neither one of us is ready for a baby.''

He sighs, green eyes trained on the hard wood of the table, fingers tracing the discolorations.

''I have as much right to raise my child as you do. You can sign over your rights, and I will raise him or her.''

He's relentless. Part of me admires it. The other half wishes we'd never put ourselves in this position.

''I can't let you do that alone. Okay, let's not fight. Let's look at our options: Adoption means we can act like this whole thing never happened in about eight months.''

''Adoption also means we'll probably spend the rest of our lives wondering about our kid, Ariadne,'' Sam insists ,''Do you really think your parents are going to make you get married? They're just trying to push us into making adoption the only option.''

Actually… that makes more sense than half of the things that have happened today.

''I can't believe that you figured that out,'' I stare up into green eyes.

''I'm hot, not dumb,'' he smirks.

''I didn't mean it like that,'' I promise ,''It's just… I thought I could figure my parents out.''

Apparently not.

''Okay. Here's my side. I need to know about my baby, make sure that he or she is being raised by people that love him. I know adoption can be good, but I want to raise him or her. I understand you being more scared, because you're in high school. But consider that this may be the best option. Even if we're not together, we can still raise a baby,'' Sam presses.

Despite the trouble that has happened today, and the trouble yet to come, I do love this baby.

And I have to do what is best for him or her.

''Give me until our first ultrasound appointment. And if this seems like a good idea… we can raise the baby together. Although I want you to consider the fact that you are just beginning your modeling career, Sam. I'm not so sure there's anything or you in Ohio.''

There probably won't be as much opportunity for you in Ohio like there is in New York City. Sure Sam could come back for work after the baby is older, but I don't know how he'll handle having to give everything up at once. His freedom to do whatever he wants and his career will be traded in for diapers and crying.

''You're wrong, Ari,'' I find Sam staring at me with a look I can't explain ,''There's a lot for me there.''

Sam Evans is the sweetest, most honest, most confusing person I have ever met.

And I'm having a baby with him.

''So this is real. We're gonna raise a baby. At least, that's the plan right now,'' I stress, and Sam nods.

''Everything will change,'' he continues.

No matter what path we choose, Sam is right. So much is going to change. Once Crawford County Day finds out about my pregnancy, I doubt that I will be able to stay. And Sam will have to move back to Ohio, or I will have to move here. Sam and I had a one night stand. We aren't even together, not that I'm ready for another relationship just so I can get hurt again… this is more complicated than I thought. Everything will change.

And there is no going back.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Going Back This Time

AriadnePOV-

Morning sickness is a bitch.

There. I said it. The movies paint this glowing picture of pregnancy, neglecting to mention the fact that you're likely to lose the contents of your stomach every day for who knows how long.

''You okay,'' someone asks from outside of the bathroom stall I've been occupying for the past ten minutes

''I'm fine,'' I choke out, ignoring the burning of my throat.

I stand, smoothing my uniform out, flushing the toilet and grabbing my books.

''Oh. Ariadne. Hi,'' Allison grimaces.

Allison Edwards: my roommate, and former best friend. At Crawford County Day on a music scholarship. But once she found out about my pregnancy, she changed her tune.

''Hi,'' I set my books on a shelf above the sink, washing my hands and pulling out the travel-sized bottle of mouthwash I've begun carrying.

''So… where did you run off to on Friday,'' she asks, fixing her already perfectly styled blonde hair.

''To New York. To tell the father,'' I shrug, noticing that she stares at me with wide blue eyes.

''It's not Ryan?''

''It was a one night stand after Ryan and I broke up,'' I explain ,''I have to get to class.''

''Wait, Ariadne. I shouldn't have called you a slut like that. You don't judge me, I shouldn't have judged you. I'm sorry,'' Allison apologizes, fixing her blazer.

''I forgive you. But I really have to go,'' I take my books.

''It's our free period. I heard the Warblers are going to give an impromptu performance. Well… Sebastian text me. Wanna sneak over,'' she asks.

I don't have much longer at Crawford County Day. Might as well. I've got nothing to lose, right?

Getting out of Crawford County Day is easy. It's sneaking in with the Dalton students that's the problem.

Luckily, Allison is able to flirt our way through, playfully batting her eyes and playing with the buttons of her fitted blazer while I shuffle behind in my skirt, blouse, and vest.

''You're a genius,'' I loop her my arm through hers as we follow the Dalton Academy boys to where the Warblers are.

As always, they're incredible, covering a Michael Jackson song with Sebastian on lead.

When it's over, Allison takes the free time we have left to flirt with Hunter Clarington. As always.

''Ariadne,'' someone says from behind me, and I turn to see Ryan.

''What the hell do you want,'' I cross my arms over my chest, and he sighs.

''Don't be like that, Ari. I wanna talk to you,'' he puts his hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards an abandoned hallway.

''Talk,'' I demand when we're all alone.

''How have you been?,'' Ryan begins, leaning against the wall.

Unfortunately for him, I have very little patience for small talk.

''Oh, you know. Last month, I found my boyfriend screwing another girl in the same bed that we were in only three weeks before. So if I seem pissed off, that's why,'' I shrug.

He groans, running a hand through his hair.

''Look, I heard about the pregnancy.''

Dammit, Allison.

''What's it to you,'' I question, receiving an impatient huff from him.

''Is it mine? Because there's no way I can do this. I'm headed to college on a football scholarship next year. I have no time for it, or for you right now. So just tell me how I can take care of this,'' he hisses, green eyes trained on mine.

''It's not your baby,'' I shrug ,''And I am keeping him or her.''

''What the hell? We just broke up. So you've been cheating this whole time?''

''I'm not the cheater, asshole,'' I snap, ''That would be you. And, no. He and I slept together the night you and I broke up. He's helping me take care of everything.''

''And who would have the misfortune of that,'' he narrows his eyes, ''Someone I know?''

''One of my brother's friends, not that it concerns you, Ryan.''

''Good. Just so we're clear, I have a new girlfriend. You remember her,'' he smirks evilly ,''Although I am fascinated with you for the simple reason that I can not wait or the Crawford County Day admissions to found out about your little situation...''

''They will soon enough. Maybe I will transfer to McKinley. I don't know.''

''You're such a little bitch,'' he laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

''You made me that way. You know what you did,'' I remind him ,''I feel sorry for that girl you're dating.''

He ignores me then, looking at my stomach in disgust.

''Whatever. This is your problem, and that guy's problem, Ari,'' he shrugs, ''Everyone would know it's

''No, you're not. Look, I don't care if you tell everyone, because they'll find out the truth soon enough,'' I walk back towards the senior commons room to find Allison ,''But don't lie to either of us and act like you're a gentleman. Goodbye, Ryan.''

I still love him. I don't know if I'm stupid, or if I just remember the way he was too vapidly.

But the way he hurt me goes past cheating, emotionally damaging me with every insult he made that only left me feeling more insecure than I was before.

I have to think of my baby, and I can't get stressed out. Sam would never forgive me I did something that hurt our baby.

To be honest, I would most likely never forgive myself, either.

Ryan's words are pretty when he wants them to be, and he could charm any girl. Hell, he charms most people. Unlike Ryan, however, Sam has the genuine kindness to back them up. He's sweet, even begging me to call him after school gets out so that he can check on the baby.. If I weren't so afraid of being in a relationship- like that's the biggest problem here- I'd much rather be with him than Ryan,

Because I've heard it before, and I'm not going back this time.

* * *

SamPOV-

''I've thought Blaine's sister was hot for the longest time. But you, man, you got her in bed.''

''Puck, Blaine's gonna kick your ass,'' Mike snorts a laugh, going back to the game.

Blaine and Kurt are at their classes, and Rachel is at practice, leaving Mike, Artie, Puck and I alone in the apartment.

''Don't talk about her like that. We made a mistake,'' I groan, and Artie rubs my back in comfort.

''To be honest, I'm more surprised Blaine hasn't kicked your ass, Sam,'' Artie continues.

''Yeah, well that makes two of us.''

It's silent for a while, only the sound of the videogame.

''So what's going to happen with you and Ari,'' Mike asks, taking the controller from me ,''I know Blaine wanted us to stay away from her, but you already broke that rule.''

Don't remind me.

''He's actually been really cool about this. As for Ari and I, she's not ready for another relationship. But we're keeping the baby. I'll just have to move back to Ohio,''I shrug, causing Puck to pause the game.

''Dude!,'' Artie and Mike shout, but Puck ignores them.

''I talk a lot of crap, dude. But I was there for Quinn when she was carrying my baby, even though she didn't want me to be. It takes a lot of guts,'' Puck nods.

''But what about your career,'' Mike asks, turning to me and giving me the controller.

''I'll have to give it up. I can go to college and get a job that pays, and wait tables in the mean time. Whatever it takes,'' I shrug.

''Or… isn't Rachel moving in with Santana,'' Artie begins.

''Yeah… why?''

''And you're moving in with Kurt and Blaine until you can afford own place, right?''

''Yes,'' I respond, getting impatient.

''I'm pretty sure Ari's grades are better than she think. She's smart. Her parents want her to finish high school. They don't care too much about the where, just that she finishes. And I know you want to be there for her, and not give up your career. So-''

''Artie?,'' Mike begins ,''You're losing us. Get to the point.''

Took the words right out of my mouth.

''Well, all of that considered… maybe Ari could just… move out here.''

_What do you think? Should Ari move out there, or should Sam move back to Ohio?_

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	9. Chapter 9: One Night

AriadnePOV-

''So how's the baby,'' Sam asks.

I'm lounging across my dorm bed, attempting to get some homework done before Allison comes back from the library.

''Mom got me some prenatal vitamins,'' I tell him, ''My first appointment with the doctor is next week.''

Carole Hummel found out about my situation, and recommended a doctor in Lima. Mom will take off of work to take me, and then Sam and I can go from there.

''So you're feeling a little better?''

I decide that not telling him about the morning sickness is best. Knowing Sam, that will only make him worry even more.

''Yes. And I'm certain the baby is healthy. I looked up the list of foods I should avoid, and I'm doing that,'' I tell him, moving the phone to my other ear, ''And I'll tell you what I know after my appointment.''

''What day is your appointment,'' he questions.

''Monday, at noon.''

''I'm flying out.''

''Sam, you really don't have to do that. Everything is fine,'' I try to reassure him.

Unfortunately for me, Sam Evans is just as stubborn as I am.

''Ari, I told you I wasn't going to let you do this alone. And I'm not. So don't try to talk me out of this,'' Sam begins ,''I have some money left over from what Carole and Burt gave me as a graduation present. I'll fly out, so accept it.''

With a groan, I agree.

''So,'' he begins after getting me to just go with him ,''Are you okay?''

I don't really know.

''I'm fine.''

There's a beat of silence, before Sam is sighing.

''You know, you're a terrible liar. Try again, Ari,'' he tells me.

''Ryan found about the pregnancy. He was just being a jerk about it,'' I tell him.

What I don't mention is that he didn't stop harassing me, threatening to tell everyone.

''I'm sorry. But I'd be lying if I said that you don't deserve better,'' Sam reminds me.

At least someone's on my side, knowing the whole truth.

''Can I ask you something? Are you regretting any of this? Because I feel terrible about using you. I'm so, so sorry about that,'' I apologize.

As much as I wish I wasn't pregnant, I don't want anything to happen to the baby. And I don't regret sleeping with Sam.

Just the way that it happened.

Because I'd be lying if I said that the one night between us wasn't one of the best nights.

Despite the way it was, Sam was really sweet with me. I didn't feel the same insecurities that I felt when doing that with Ryan.

Sam speaks again, breaking me from my thoughts.

''I can admit that the timing isn't ideal. And we're not even together. I feel bad about sleeping with my best friend's little sister, yes. I feel awful that you're going to have to completely change your life if you decide that you want to raise this baby with me. But, no. I don't regret much else.''

That's surprising to me. Sam's only nineteen. He can't really want to do this.

''No regrets?''

''None at all,'' he confirms.

The silence that follows isn't uncomfortable, but I feel the need to talk.

''How's the modeling thing going?''

I bet you don't have any trouble whatsoever.

''I have something coming up this weekend. Nothing big, just for a local, small store. But it's something,'' Sam continues, ever the optimist.

''Right. It's something. Don't worry, you'll get bigger jobs soon enough,'' I tell him.

Not that he needs the encouragement. He's very handsome. I don't see why he'd be insecure.

''Well what do you want to go to school for,'' Sam asks.

''I really don't know yet. I know most people have it figured out by now, but I haven't really thought about it. I love kids. I may be a teacher,'' I shrug.

Maybe I could teach kindergarten.

''You'd be really good at that, Ari. I saw you with your little cousins last year. You're great with kids. You'll be great with our kid,'' Sam says, and I can practically see him smiling.

''Thank you,'' I accept the compliment ,''You're gonna be a great dad.''

I honestly couldn't do this without you.

''So when you get here, I think we need to discuss living arrangements.''

Sam's at the beginning of his career. I'd hate for him to have to give it all up before it's even started.

''What do you have in mind,''' he asks, and I hear him turn the television in the background off.

''I won't be staying in the dorm. We're talking to the admissions tomorrow, and I'm transferring to McKinley. Blaine has some friends there in my grade, and I've already met Marley and Unique.''

''So you're not staying in the dorm,'' he states, ''Good. That way you can be home with your parents while you're pregnant.'''

Yeah, when they're actually home.

''But what about you? If we do keep this baby, I know that you will want to see him or her everyday. Neither one of us has enough money to get our own place,'' I remind him.

''Actually, I'm making enough if I live with someone. See, Mike and Puck are both moving here. They're moving into a four bedroom apartment with Artie. Rachel and Santana are moving in together, leaving Rachel's room free,'' he begins ,''So… I'm moving in there until I can afford my own place.''

''That's great, Sam. I know Kurt and Blaine would love to have you,'' I respond.

They're best friends, despite the current situation. I'm glad this did not completely ruin Sam and Blaine's friendship.

''And I'd love to know that you and the baby are safe. We'd have to talk to your parents, too, though,'' he continues ,''I think that you will find what I'm going to say next would be really beneficial. F-for the baby, I mean.''

''Sam, please just tell me,'' I sigh, trying to prevent him from being nervous than he already is.

''Ariadne? I want you to move in with me.''

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Her One Night Man

AriadnePOV-

''Ari, what on earth are you eating?''

Mom and Sam both stare at me, looking completely disgusted.

We're sitting in the kitchen on Monday morning, waiting to leave for the first ultrasound appointment.

Sam kept true to his word, coming back to go with us.

''It's so, so good, mom,'' I dip the banana back into the ranch dressing.

This isn't the worse pregnancy craving I've had, just the weirdest,. Over the weekend, I was craving bacon and tomatoes. I finally convinced dad to drive me to a store that is open twenty-four hours to satisfy my cravings.

''I'll take your word for it,'' she goes back to her coffee,''It's almost ten thirty, and your appointment is at eleven thirty. Don't you think you should get ready,'' she asks, not looking up from her book.

With a nod, I place my plate and glass in the sink, heading upstairs.

So much has changed this past week alone. I have transferred out of Crawford County Day after the administration became aware of my ''personal situation'' as they call it. I will start at McKinley next week, if the plan Sam and I have thought of doesn't run over smoothly with my parents.. I miss Allison, but I like it better there. Unique and Marley have really taken me under their wing, visiting me over the weekend to let me know that they'll be there for me, no doubt on request from Blaine. So much has changed, and so much is about to change.

But it's nothing compared to the change that will come at the end of this pregnancy.

My thoughts are taken back to the present by the sudden wave of nausea that crashes through my stomach, sending me running to the bathroom.

The morning sickness is awful, leaving my stomach empty, my skin sweaty and clammy, and everything smells awful afterwards.

The vomit burns my throat as it comes up, cleaning my stomach of everything I've eaten since last night,

''Ari,'' Sam knocks on the door, ''I'm coming in.''

Before I can protest, he's pushing the bathroom door open, kneeling next to me and rubbing my back.

''It's okay,'' he whispers, pulling my hair back for me.

''You don't have to do that,'' I choke out.

We're not even dating. My boyfriend never did that, why would Sam?

''You're sick. Morning sickness, right? Because you're pregnant. With my baby. Now let me do this for you,'' he speaks, continuing to hold my hair as I involuntarily release my stomach into the toilet.

''Thank you,'' I whisper fifteen minutes later when I'm finally done, and brushing my teeth to rid my mouth of the smell.

''No problem. I'd do anything for you and the baby,'' he shrugs, as if it's that simple.

I wish it was.

''You know we're not together, right,'' I ask, and it kills me when his small falters just a bit.

''I know you're scared of getting hurt,'' he begins ,''But Ryan was an ass. I'm not him. I'm not like that. You know how I feel, Ari. And you're the only one that knows how you feel.''

Please don't do this.

''I think that, right now, my biggest concern should be about this baby, and our living arrangements. Everything else comes second.''

Sam seems to take that in, before nodding.

''Okay. Look, no matter what happens, we have to be apart of each other's lives from now on. I know what I want. I hope it'll be what you want, too. I'll leave you to get dressed,'' Sam stands, walking out of my bathroom and room.

Sam's a great guy, and I can admit it. If this was with Ryan, I'd never have the support that I have with Sam.

And the feelings definitely wouldn't have been this strong, even though I know I shouldn't act on it.

For now, I'll worry about the baby. Baby first, relationships second.

Because I'd hate to mess something else up.

* * *

SamPOV-

''You okay,'' I ask Ari, driving her car to the appointment.

She nods, staring out of the window.

I probably crossed the line with the relationship talk earlier. I know full well that we don't have to date to raise this baby, but I've been interested in her since last year. This [pregnancy had nothing to do with my feelings, aside from the fact that it made it clear.

''So you don't want to give this a try,'' I ask her.

''I didn't say that, Sam.''

''So you planned to have one night with me, and forget it?''

''Hence the term, 'one night stand','' she reminds me ,''But, yes, that's what I intended on that to be it.''

She's lying. She is such a terrible liar, even worse than Blaine is.

And that is really, really saying something.

''We both know that night happened because of a build up of emotions, and we finally just let it go,'' I insist, and she shakes her head as we pull into the parking lot of the doctor's office, ''Quit lying to yourself.''

She stares out of the window, then turns to me, biting her lip.

''I like you, Sam. And, let's face it, our lives are going to overlap each other's now. But I am _begging _you to let go of this for the time being. _Maybe _we can talk about this later,'' she tells me.

And I guess I can drop it. For now. At the moment, Ari and I both have enough on our plates.

''Fine,'' I nod, unbuckling my seat belt and opening my door ,''I'll drop it.''

But I won't give up.

Slamming the car door shut, I walk around the other side to let her out of the car.

''I appreciate it,'' she tells me as we walk towards the entrance, where her mom is waiting, ''Besides, you'll probably find someone else.''

Not likely. There's no one else for me. You know it, and you won't admit it to yourself.

But, sooner or later, I'll make you believe it to.

Because I definitely intend to be more than you're one night stand.

* * *

AriadnePOV-

''It's amazing, isn't it,'' my mom asks later at night.

I've helped her take the dinner plates to the kitchen, scraping bits of chicken, peas, and carrots into the garbage.

We're getting the dessert, a banana cream pie, while I stare at the sonogram on the refrigerator. The baby is healthy, and I am seven weeks along.

''It is,'' I nod.

Today, for the first time ever, I heard my baby's heartbeat. Any doubt that I had in my mind about raising this baby has left.

I know I want to do this.

''I'm not particularly happy about the situation,'' my mom admits ,''But I am so glad that you and Sam are handling it so maturely.''

Dad still can't look at me without nearly tangible silence in his eyes, and Cooper was shocked. He stuttered, hung up the phone, and called me back to apologize.

Blaine and mom have been there, no matter how badly they wish this wasn't happening. I've always been able to count on Blaine. It's just nice that my mom is here for me now, considering that this will ruin the way everyone sees the family.

I guess they don't care.

''Come on,'' she picks up the pie ,''Let's go get this on the table. Then you and Sam can tell your dad and I your news.''

My dad stares at my stomach as I walk into the dining room, his face blank.

Which I'm okay with. I can not handle seeing the same disappointment that I saw in New York.

''So,'' my dad sets his glass down ,''What did you and Sam need to discuss with your mother and I.''

Here goes nothing.

''I want to move to New York.''

There's a clunk of metal hitting the hardwood floor as my mom drops her fork, losing her composure before quickly regaining it.

''Ariadne, you are a minor. No. You will not be moving away,'' my mother shakes her head.

''Please, Mrs. Anderson. Just hear us out,'' Sam begins ,''I've already got one modeling job. I can get a job to help out with my rent, and the baby. We'd be living with Kurt and Blaine for a while.''

''And there is a high school not to far from where they live. I can go there, and I can get a job, too. It makes more sense for me to move there than for Sam to move back here,'' I insist ,''We have talked about this very carefully, examining every intricate detail. This is the best situation, I believe.''

My mom and dad are both silent, seeming to be thinking that over.

''Okay. We see where you are both coming from,'' my dad begins ,''Actually, we discussed this last week. And we came to a conclusion.''

''And what is that,'' Sam asks.

''That if this does not work out,'' my mom sighs ,''You have to both move back here, and we'll go from there.''

Realization hits, and Sam and I are thanking my parents.

* * *

''Well,'' Sam smiles at me when we're doing the dishes later, ''Looks like we'll be living in New York.''

There's so much to do: pack, enroll in school, and a lot more. I'll do whatever I have to for this baby, though.

And I know that's just getting started.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	11. Chapter 11: One Step at a Time

_So Jade and Grace are based on my best friends_

* * *

SamPOV-

I should probably feel some sort of guilt for everything that has happened, everything that will happen, but I can't.

Because that night was going to happen anyway, the timing was just unfortunate for us.

And I can remember everything, from how she looked to how it all felt.

But I probably shouldn't think of that when her brother is sitting right across from me.

''How's the job search going,'' Blaine asks one day, sitting on the couch, across from me.

It's the second week of February, and Ari has moved out. She's started at the local high school today. Right now, she's nine weeks pregnant.

''I've got another modeling job this weekend. Nothing big, but it's something. And, since I got the job at the diner, I'll be able to make enough money to support me, Ari, and the baby,'' I tell him.

''You only have to worry about yourself, and the baby, of course. My parent's are still taking care of Ari.''

''Well, I mean if she''s going to be living with me and our kid, I'd like to help her out. If we're going to be together, I have to prove that I'm responsible.''

''Sam, you're not dating. She's sixteen, and she has enough on her plate,'' Blaine sighs, going back to his reading.

''Look, I know everything seems like a mess right now. But I really do care about your sister, Blaine.''

Blaine slams his book shut, tossing it onto the table, ''Then stay away from her.''

What the hell?

''That is going to be kind of impossible, Blaine. We're having a baby together,'' I remind him.

''And that is the only reason you should be in her life, Sam. You can't date her,'' Blaine stresses ,''I asked you, my best friend, to stay away from her. And you didn't.''

I get that she's his little sister, but I wasn't alone in this whole thing.

''You act like she didn't have anything to do with this. I thought we were cool about this.''

''I know it takes two. I know I said I was fine with it, but that's because Ari was under enough stress. That isn't good for her, or for the baby. So I said that I'd forgive you. But just because I forgive doesn't mean I forget,'' Blaine stands ,''You slept with my little sister, Sam. My _sixteen year old_ sister. I don't care who initiated it. She was a mess, Sam, and she'd just broken up with her boyfriend. Yet, you went ahead with this. I don't care what she said, what she did, at the time. Out of all of the girls, why did it have to be my _sister_?''

So that's what this is all about. I should have known. I would be pissed if the situations were reversed, so it's normal that he's upset.

He calms down a bit, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

''Blaine, I made sure she was okay with it. You know I would never do anything to hurt Ari. I'm sorry that I ruined my friendship with you,'' I honestly tell him.

Because, honestly, Blaine is like my brother. But I can't ignore the fact that I have feelings for Ari, and we were going to end up there some day anyway.

''Don't hurt her, Sam. This friendship may be able to be fixed, but not if you ruin my sister,'' he tells me quietly.

If he only knew Ryan was the one that destroyed her.

''Deal,'' I say instead, reaching my hand out to shake his, ''While I'm at it, I'll work towards you actually forgiving me.''

Because as big of a mess this is, I can't lose my best friend, too.

With a small smile, he shakes my hand, ''I can agree to that.''

Things between Blaine and I will probably never be the same, but I can do the one thing he asks, and not hurt Ari. She deserves better than what she had with Ryan.

Hopefully, I'll be the one to give it to her.

* * *

AriadnePOV-

This is nerve wracking. I've never been good in new social environments, and it always takes me months to adjust.

I'm sure that this will be no different. I'm barely showing at nine weeks, but I feel like everyone knows already.

''So,'' my English teacher continues, ''Get into groups, and discuss the project.''

Shit. I have no idea what she's talking about, and I don't know anyone.

Fantastic.

''Hi,'' an Asian girl with long, straight black hair sits next to me ,''I'm Jade.''

''Ariadne,'' I smile a bit.

''So, since you were paying just about as much attention as I was, wanna work together,'' she beams.

''Sure,'' I nod.

It's my third class of the day, and she's the first person, besides the teacher, that has acknowledged my existence.

''So you're new, right? Where'd you transfer from,'' she asks, opening her notebook and grabbing a pen.

''Crawford County Day. It's in Westerville, Ohio,'' I explain.

''Cool,'' she grins,''When did you move here? Parents get a new job or something?''

''I moved about two weeks ago. And, no, I'm living with my brother and his boyfriend.''

And the father of my unborn child.

''Awesome,'' she nods as an African American girl with black, curly hair in a ponytail sits across from us, ''Hey, so where you paying attention to the teacher?'

''One of us had to,'' she smirks, then turns to me, ''Hello.''

''Hi.''

''Ariadne, this is Grace,'' Jade smiles ,''We've been best friends since kindergarten. Grace, this is Ariadne.''

''Ari,'' I continue, ''Nice to meet you.''

''You as well,'' Grace smiles politely, taking her book out ,''I have an extra copy if you need it. And I love your name. It's beautiful. I don't know why you shorten it.''

Jade rolls her eyes goodnaturedly, running a hand through her purple streaked hair ,''She has a thing for complex names.''

''_Unique _names,'' Grace amends ,''I think the name, say, Ariadne, has the luster that my name lacks. No offence to the other Grace's of the world, but I wish I had a more unique name. I'll change it when I'm on Broadway.''

''You're interested in Broadway,'' I nod ,''My brother and his boyfriend go to NYADA. There friend Rachel does, too.''

''NYADA is my dream school,'' Grace gushes.

''She's only been talking about it since we were six,'' Jade laughs, ''But, seriously, let's get started on this project.''

We carry on with the project- analyzing the book, which I fortunately read already- continuing to talk as we do.

Then…

I'm rushing towards the door at the front of the class, hand over my mouth as the bile rises up my throat and threatening to come out of my mouth and splatter on the floors of the hallway.

Thankfully, there is a bathroom not to far away, and I make it in time.

It takes about ten minutes, but my stomach is finally empty.

I was up staring down at my stomach, ''You know, the morning sickness is a bit much.''

''Morning sickness?''

I look up to find Jade and Grace, staring at me with wide eyes.

Well I guess it's out now.

''We came to check on you,'' Grace flashes the hall pass.

''Ariadne, are you pregnant?''

There's no sense in lying. Everyone will know when I start showing.

''I'm pregnant,'' I sigh, leaning against the sink ,''Please don't tell anyone.''

I can't handle the looks, the whispers, the judgment. Not yet.

''We won't tell,'' Grace shakes her head.

''Yeah,'' Jade agrees ,''Everyone has issues they're working out. We don't judge,'' Jade agrees, ''So, come on. We have twenty minutes left in class.''

It's an unexpected turn of events, but not unwelcomed, so I follow the, back to class.

Right now, I can pretend that everything is completely normal with me. That, no, I don't have a baby growing in me right now. That I haven't significantly changed my life to do what will be best for the baby.

But there really is this tiny little life growing inside of me, the product of a night with my brother's best friend. A night I'd never forget even if I wasn't pregnant.

* * *

_''You're beautiful,'' Sam groans ,''So hot.''_

_ He kisses down my neck, removing my bra._

_ ''Sam,'' my voice comes out in breathy pants ,''Come on.''_

_ ''Ari, are you really, really sure about this,'' Sam questions, his hands still on my hips._

_ ''Why wouldn't I be?''_

_ ''Because you and I both know how your brother feels about you dating his friends,'' he reminds me, kissing me slowly._

_ ''Yet you're about to sleep with me,'' I laugh a little, ''Sam, I want this.''_

_ With that he finishes undressing me, and we continue from there._

* * *

Despite what anyone thinks, I'd wanted that for so long. It wasn't the perfect moment, but it was going to happen eventually.

Now Sam wants a relationship, and I'm not too sure. I don't want to get hurt again. I won't think about that now, though. I can take care of that later.

Right now, I'm going one step at a time.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	12. Chapter 12: An Awkward Situation

AriadnePOV-

''He's hot,'' Jade pretends to fan herself.

''She has no tact,'' Grace smiles, taking my phone and looking at the picture of Sam, ''But he is cute.''

''So you moved out here to be with him,'' Jade questions.

''For the baby,'' I nod, ''So he could see the baby, and we'd get a chance to raise him or her together.''

Everything I do has to be for this baby from now on.

''So what did the doctor say,'' Grace asks, picking up her pincle and beginning to work on the math again.

''That the baby is healthy, and growing normally,'' I sigh, placing a hand on my stomach, ''Which means everyone will know soon.''

''And I will personally kick their ass if they make fun of you,'' Jade says sincerely ,''Everyone has their own thing. We can't judge.''

In the past week, I've learned something about Jade and Grace.

Jade is energetic. She speaks her mind, and doesn't really care what other people think. She's also one of the only people willing to challenge the teacher's opinions, which is why I enjoy having three classes with her. Oh, and she thinks Sam's lips are ''bite-worthy''

I try to ignore the stab of jealousy that hits me when she says that.

Grace, on the other hand, is nearly the polar opposite. She's more of a quiet presence, but so optimistic that you can't help but take notice of her. Having three classes with her has given me the chance to learn that she actually loves school, and I can see why. She's in the top ten of the class, and her grades are almost as good as Ryan.

''We've decided that we're going to throw you a baby shower before the baby is born,'' Jade keeps her voice low, ''No arguments.''

''You'll get used to her,'' Grace reminds me, still working on the Algebra 2 problems due tomorrow ,''And then you'll have days where you wonder why she's your friend.''

''You love me,'' Jade scoffs, then turns to me ,''So, what are you doing this weekend?''

Laying in bed, trying to keep the nausea at bay until Blaine inevitably makes me get up.

''Nothing,'' I admit, and Jade's eyes widen.

''Sleepover? Maybe it can take your mind off things. I don't live too far away from the school, and I could drop you off in the morning.''

''And her mom makes the best pasta,'' Grace chimes in,'' And brownies.''

''So will you come,'' Jade beams.

There the only two people I've talked to. They're nice girls, honestly, and I don't want to ruin the only friendships I've made so far.

''Sure. I'll ask my brother, but it should be okay,'' I nod, returning to my math problems.

Algebra has never been my strong suit, but they work me through it. Unlike Allison and Ryan, who couldn't understand why I didn't get it. They made me feel so stupid.

Now I wonder why I ever let them.

* * *

''Hey.''

''Hey, how was school,'' Sam smiles, putting the sonogram down.

He's the only one home when I get in, so Blaine and Kurt must still be in their classes.

''Same old thing,'' I take my coat off, hanging it up and sitting next to him on the couch, ''What have you been doing all day?''

''I got off work at three, and have a double shift for the next two days,'' he shrugs, ''Want a bite?''

He nods towards a sandwich sitting on the coffee table.

''What exactly is that,'' I ask, and Sam picks it up.

''Something I got at work. A peach, blue cheese, and bacon panini,'' he picks up half of the sandwich, ''Try some.''

''I don't think that's a good idea. I'm fine,'' I try to reason with him.

But, of course, my stomach growls, betraying me.

''You have to at least eat for the baby,'' he holds the sandwich out, ''Take two bites.''

I do, trying to ignore the intensity of his bright green eyes on me.

''It's good,'' I admit, picking up a napkin to wipe my mouth, and Sam passes me the rest of the sandwhich.

''So I was thinking. We should start getting baby stuff as soon as I have enough money saved,'' he begins ,''We can start with what the baby needs, then go from there.''

''I'm going to get a job, too,'' I remind him, but he shakes his head.

''No. You have enough to focus on. I guess I can't stop you, but think about it first. Your parents are supporting you and the baby, at least,'' he insists.

A silence envelops us as I continue to eat. It's broken by Sam clearing his throat.

''Speaking of parents, I told mine.''

Shit.

''And what did they say,'' I avoid looking at him, suddenly finding the brick wall opposite of us extraordinarily interesting.

Sam's parents probably hate me, and we haven't even met yet. They probably think that a one night stand led to their son losing everything he wanted to do, or at least having to delay it.

''They want to meet you. The thing is, they both work, and Stacie and Stevie can't exactly leave school. So, since Easter is coming up next month and you'll have a break, I think we should go. This summer, I think you'll be too pregnant to fly. So what do you say?''

Like I really have a choice.

''Sounds great,'' I nod ,''So I can save up enough money when I get a job, and we can go.''

I guess I'd have to meet. Mr. and Mrs. Evans sooner or later, seeing as I am having a baby with their son.

''Thanks for the sandwich,'' I stand, turning towards the direction of my room ,''I'm going to go finish my homework.''

We both agreed that we don't regret this baby, just the timing and the way that things happen.

Which is saying that we wished we hadn't done this behind my brother's back, hot and hasty before he got home. Hands moving to quickly remove clothes as we exchanged heated kisses. Sam's warm, full lips on mine as we indulged in something so forbidden, so wrong, that it felt right.

I couldn't forget that night even if I weren't carrying the evidence.

But I can't think of that now. The past is in the past, evenif some of it will be dragged into my future.

I go to pull my sweater over my head, only to get it caught on my necklace.

''Hey, Ari, I- whoa, sorry,'' I recognize Sam's voice ,''I'll come back.''

''No,'' I try to pull my sweater again, but I'm probably making it worse, ''I-I need help.''

It's not like Sam hasn't seen everything before, after all.

''Yeah, hold on. I've got it,'' Sam begins, and I hear his footsteps before feeling him tug on the sweater, ''I'll try not to rip it.''

Sam finally gets the top over my head, and I'm left standing in my bra and jeans.

I'm pretty confident. Having parents that never really payed attention to what I did, I had to find things I liked about myself to boost my self-esteem.

The one thing I can't stand, though, is my stomach.

When I slept with Sam, it was the farthest thing from my mind. At that moment, all I could think about was him.

Now, with bright green eyes staring straight at it, I feel uneasy.

''Thank you, Sam,'' I breathe out, avoiding his eyes and hoping he will get the hint to leave.

''You're beautiful. I know you don't always think so, but you are,'' Sam moves my hair off of my shoulder, putting a warm, firm hand on my stomach, ''And this is beautiful. You're pregnant, Ari. Timing isn't perfect, but this is. I'm only telling you this because I care about you.''

And, just like that, I'm pulled back in.

So it really isn't a surprise when I accept Sam's kiss, deepening it when his tongue swipes along my bottom lip.

I push my hips into Sam's hands.

''This so wrong,'' I breathe into the kiss, but I don't pull away either.

I'm a freaking hypocrite.

''Do you wanna stop,'' Sam asks, moving me to the bed and kissing down my neck ,''We can.''

The logical side of me knows that we should stop. That Blaine will be home in an hour. That Sam and I can't make the same mistake, fooling around against my brother's orders.

The half of me that's too busy focusing on Sam's hand on my bra-covered chest doesn't give a crap, and wants this.

I'm torn. But Blaine is my brother, and I have tot hink about him first this time.

''S-Sam, wait-''

The door to the apartment slams shut, breaking me from my thoughts, pausing Sam and I on the bed, and footsteps are quickly coming towards my room.

Sam moves to get off of me, but, unfortunately, it's not fast enough.

''Hey, Ari, did...''

Blaine trails off, looking at his sister and best friend. In a bed. Together.

And it is pretty obvious where it was going.

''Both of you, in the living room. Now,'' Blaine turns on his heel, stalking back towards the living room.

''Shit,'' Sam stands up as I reach for a shirt ,''I'm sorry.''

''So am I. We both have to face the consequences. Might as well start now,'' I walk pass Sam, and into the living room to talk to Blaine.

This should be fun.

* * *

**Disclaimer- _glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	13. Chapter 13: They Just Don't Know You

AriadnePOV-

''Would you at least talk to me,'' I ask Blaine.

He has already talked to Sam, icy tone perfectly matching the cold glare that he gave him.

''What the hell are you doing with Sam, Ariadne,'' he hisses quietly ,''You're already pregnant. Don't you think that's enough? Don't make this worse than it has to.''

''If this whole thing is about me having sex, then you are a damn hypocrite. How old were you,'' I smirk when he flushes.

''That's completely different. I was in a committed relationship, Kurt isn't three years older than me, and he's not your best friend,'' Blaine snaps.

So that's what this is all about.

''Blaine, I may be your sister and Sam may be your best friend. But we're more than that What's done is done. What's the worse that could happen if Sam and I give this thing a try? I'll get pregnant?,'' I ask sarcastically, ignoring his glare.

''Look, Sam is like a child when it comes to relationships: he goes through them quickly, because he rushes into them too fast. Forgive me if I don't want my little sister to get hurt,'' he huffs.

Blaine's always felt the need to protect me. Even when we were younger and I was begging him and his friends to let me play baseball or video games, he'd try to include me. In retrospect, I did need him.

But I'm not a little girl anymore.

''I've grown up, Blaine. You can't protect me forever,'' I remind him, and Blaine let's out a tired sigh.

''I can try, can't I,'' he smiles a bit, ''Come here.''

He pulls me into a hug, resting his head on my shoulder, ''I wish this didn't happen. Not now. You're a kid, Ari.''

''So is Sam, Blaine,'' I remind him ,''But we're going to be mature about this. I'm pretty sure mom and dad are still furious. I need you, Blaine. But so does Sam. His family is in Kentucky. Can you try to get along with him? For me?''

Blaine is silent then, seeming to think it over, before sighing heavily, ''Look, I don't want you dating each other. Or sleeping together. Sam is a good guy, but… I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I felt better when you were dating Ryan.''

Sam would never hurt me. Ryan's the one that hurt me. He's the one that decided that I was not worth his time, and ripped my heart apart. Not Sam.

You don't know him like I do.

But you are my brother.

''Fine. I won't date Sam,'' I nod.

I'm so confused right now. I guess getting into a relationship with my brother's roommate wouldn't be the best thing right now.

''Thank you,'' he kisses my cheek ,''Now, come on. We can go pick up dinner. Let me tell Sam where we are going.''

Blaine walks towards my room, where Sam is waiting, as I grab my coat.

Maybe talking to Sam would be best. We can't act like the feelings are there, but a relationship doesn't seem like a positive thing at the moment. Not with all of the tension between the three of us, and the stress would not be good for the baby. If date Sam now, when I'm still mending this gaping hole that Ryan left in my chest, then I'd be using him. And he deserves better than that.

We both do.

''Hey,'' Sam walks out of my bedroom ,''I'm really sorry about earlier. The Blaine catching us part, not the part where we were on your bed.''

''It's okay. I mean, I can't complain,'' I admit, laughing when he does.

Sam's smile sends something shooting through me, a warm and electric feeling like Ryan use to give me.

But I don't think I can fall this time. No matter how badly I want to.

What do you think about Sam and Ari dating? Yes or no?

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


	14. Chapter 14: It's all for the Best

AriadnePOV-

Maybe sneaking around behind my brother's back isn't such a good idea. It would probably be a good idea to push my feelings for Sam to the side though. I don't need another heartbreak. Maybe I should just be Sam's friend…

But I don't think a lot of friends do what we're doing right now.

''Blaine's going to be home in a half an hour,'' I bring my lips back to Sam's as he moves his hand to the curve of my hips.

''I know,'' he moves his kisses to my neck, playing with the buttons of my shirt ,''We don't have to do anything.''

We're not even together. And Blaine would be so mad…

''Kissing,'' I bring his lips back to mine ,''Kissing is okay.''

Blaine doesn't have to know, though.

''Come here,'' Sam moves so I'm straddling his waist ,''We need to talk about this. What exactly are we?''

I'd hate to define this… whatever Sam and I have. Because that could lead to another heartbreak.

I don't think that I can handle that from Sam. Not now.

''We're two people who happen to enjoy being with each other, and are not going to define things.''

Because then this will get messier than it needs to be.

''I'm serious,'' he places his hands on my thighs ,''I care about you, Ariadne. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for, but I also think that, if we're going to be doing this regularly, then we need to talk this through. Look, I know that we did this in the heat of the moment, but I don't want it to be like that anymore. I don't think I can handle being just your friend.''

Shit.

''Look,'' I roll off of Sam, onto my side and facing him ,''I like you. But I don't want to define this as a real relationship. I am not ready for that. Not yet. So this is exactly what it looks like, Sam. Nothing more, nothing less.''

That way no one will be hurt.

''That's not good enough for me, Ari. Look, you are pregnant. With my baby. So I am not going to put you under stress. I do think we deserve to give this thing a real chance, because that night wasn't just spontaneous. It was a build up of emotions that we finally acted on. Don't tell me you don't feel anything at all, because that would just be a damn lie.''

He's right. It would be a lie. And I hate using him like this, but I'm not going to get into another relationship so soon. I'm not getting hurt again, not by Sam.

''Regardless of how you think that I feel, I'm not going to date anyone for a while, Sam. So this is what it is, two friends. And that's it,'' I place his hand on my waist ,''Now, can we please continue?''

Less talking, less thinking, less defining. This, I understand. I don't have to think when I'm with you like this. I can let it all go, and not worry about my emotions.

''Ariadne, this isn't like you,'' he sits up ,''Tell me what's going on?''

I'm afraid to fall, so stop pushing me.

''I don't know how I can make it anymore clear, Sam. Look, I don't need a boyfriend right now. If that's not something that you can deal with, then you need to take interest in another girl.''

One who's not such a mess right now, and won't bring you down with her.

''Yeah,'' he nods, standing up and sliding his sweatshirt back on ,''Maybe I should. I have to go get ready for work, Ariadne. I'll see you later.''

He walks out of my room then, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

I know I'm doing the right thing. There is no way I need another relationship so soon, even if Sam and I are preparing for our baby together. I'm not ready, but Sam is. So he should just find a girl who is ready to give what he's looking for.

That will save us both a lot of heartache in the end. It hurts now, but I am doing the right thing for me, and for Sam. It's about time I thought of myself first. If everyone else thinks

This is what I really want.

Isn't it?

* * *

''I thought you said he was a great guy,'' Grace asks, closing her math book.

It's the first week of March, and I am twelve weeks along. My stomach is beginning to protrudes the slightest bit, but you can't tell I am pregnant. Not yet, anyway.

But everyone will know soon.

''Sam is a great guy,'' I respond ,''I'm just not so sure I am ready for another relationship.''

If the situation between Sam and I were different, then I'd ask to borrow his clothes. Blaine has lended me his shirts more often than not, and Kurt has lended me cardigans. But Sam's shirts fit my everyday style and are so comfortable and…

No. That's what boyfriends do. Not people who are barely just friends, only having conversations related to the baby.

The only communication I have had with Sam these past two weeks is about the baby. When we need to shop for the baby, when my doctor appointment is…

There has been no more talk of a relationship developing between the two of us, keeping things strictly platonic for the time-being.

This is what I wanted. I wanted Sam and I to keep things casual, give him time to move on and let me heal. Let us be friends, just figure out how we're going to make this- me having a baby, Sam and I raising a baby- work.

So why don't I feel any better?

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**


	15. Sleepless Nights

AriadnePOV-

It's been a week. Unless it directly pertains to the baby, Sam isn't speaking to me. Not that I blame him.

But I have to protect my heart, and think about this baby's safety. Getting into a relationship with him now wouldn't really help anything at all.

Now I'm lying alone in bed, attempting to get some sleep as the storm rages on outside.

The notification on my phone goes off again, and it's the name I'd least like to see ever again.

_**Ryan**_

_You should just talk to me. I'm not giving up, because I need to speak with you._

Liar. You don't need me. You only ever used me. Still, he wouldn't contact me this long for no good reason. There has to be some sort of motive there.

Probably some crappy excuse as to why he found it at all necessary to hop into bed with another girl- who is admittedly more developed than I am.

But that doesn't give him the right to screw around, now does it?

And now he's been texting me consistently. This is the seventh message today alone, begging for some sort of contact with me.

If I give in now, he'll just pull me right back in. A boy with charm? That's dangerous.

Besides, he made his decision. And, in the end, it would have been for the best. To everyone else, our relationship seemed perfect. A princess and her knight-in-shining armor. He could make other girls swoon with jealousy over the what they saw when we were together. Everyone, including me, thought we'd be together for a long time. That Ryan and I would get married. It seemed like everything could have been ours, if you were on the outside looking in.

Nobody knows what went on behind closed doors, though.

The sky flashes with lighting again, another crash of thunder following.

''Ari,'' Blaine pulls my curtain open ,''You okay?''

''Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

''I heard you scream. Can I come in,'' he nods towards the bed.

''Sure. Sorry, I didn't even know I screamed,'' I explain.

''It's okay. You've never liked thunderstorms. Especially when we were little. If you couldn't get mom and dad, you'd come to my room,'' he smiles, sitting next to me on the bed and wrapping an arm around me ,''But now I've come to you.''

Blaine and I don't always get along- but what brother and sister do?- but we have always been there for eachother.

Everything about my life will change in a few months, but I know that this is one thing that will always be consistent.

''Thanks, Blaine,'' I lay my head on his shoulder.

''You okay?''

Well, let's see: I'm trying to ignore my very real feelings for your best friend. I'm trying to get adjusted to a brand new school, and deal with the fact that everyone will know of my pregnancy when I can no longer hide it. Oh, and my dumbass ex keeps contacting me.

''I'm fine. You're a good brother.''

I should probably tell Blaine everything is going on. When I bottle things up, the result is never pretty.

Still, he has done a lot for me already. I don't need him worrying about me anymore than I know that he already does.

''I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye these past few months, but you have to understand that I only have your best interest at heart. I know you like Sam, or at least you think you do. But you just got out of a relationship. You have enough to deal with during your pregnancy without even thinking about another relationship. Sam… he's a good guy. He really is. But he loves fast and his relationships never last more than a few months. I don't want to see my sister hurt.''

Maybe Sam and I just have the same problem: we haven't been with the right one yet, blinded by our own optimism.

''I guess you're right.''

Can't get hurt- and can't hurt anyone else- if you don't try, right?

''Get some sleep,'' he reaches over and turns the lamp off, ''You have to be up early tomorrow. Night.''

''Night, Blaine.''

I can deal with everything else tomorrow. Sam, Ryan… they're not my top priority. This baby is. And I have to stay healthy so that the baby can stay healthy/

Maybe I'll end up with Sam. I'm sure as hell not going back to Ryan. That would be a bigger mistake than sleeping with my brother's best friend.

Even if I can't bring myself to regret the consequences of one of those mistakes.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I will update soon. And what does anyone think about Sam and Ari dating?_

_**Disclaimer- ****glee ****belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**_


	16. Shameful Secrets

AriPOV-

The scariest thing about high school? No, it's not the pimples, or the heartbreak, or even the dreadful exams.

It's mean girls.

''Ariadne Anderson, right,'' a girl with auburn hair speaks from next to me.

It's the third week of March, I'm fourteen weeks along, and beginning to show, just the slightest bit.

Luckily, I can hide it under Sam's sweatshirts.

''Yes,'' I answer unsurely ,''I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you.''

''Oh, sorry. I'm Tawni Bradshaw. Junior class president, yearbook editor, president of the art club and queen of gossip. And as such, it is my business, or rather my pleasure, to know everyone. And everything about everyone.''

I've dealt with mean girls before. Allison definitely is an expert in that category. Just stay calm, fake the confidence, and you'll be okay.

''Is that so?,'' I feign interest.

''Yes. And, in doing such, I believe I know everything I need to know about you. You transferred from Crawford Country Day Academy, all-girls private school, in Westerville, best friends are Grace and Jade. And, you're fourteen weeks pregnant.''

Shit.

''H-how-''

''How do I know? I was at the doctor with my sister, and I saw you. And I overheard you tell this amazing piece of eye candy. Is he the father?''

My head is spinning. I of course know that everyone would find out eventually. I just assumed that there would be more time before they did.

''Yes. He is. I have to go,'' I try to move past Tawni, but she stops me.

''Look, I don't know how they did things in your old school, but let me tell you something: this is my school. And what I want, I get,'' she explains.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

''And what exactly do you want, Tawni?''

''I'm sure you've seen every cliche', high school centered, teenage movie. There's always a mean girl, and there's always a girl who's a threat to her. That would be you,'' she smiles ,''I bet you were a big deal at your old school. But here, I'm the big deal.''

''I'm going to stop you there,'' I interrupt ,''I have no interest in being you, or anything like you. I'm just hoping to make it through the next bit of high school.''

And get into a college where I can study art, or writing.

''I can help you with that. Come join the art club. It's a club, so I have to let everyone in, but most of them lack…,'' she trails off, green eyes looking to the ceiling as she searches for the right word.

''Enthusiasm? Creativity,'' I supply.

''Talent. They lack talent,'' Tawni bluntly replies ,''Claudia Mitchell, the vice-president of the art club, saw you doodling in study hall. She said you're good. And I want you in my club. Scratch that, you're _going _to join the club.''

Art is one of the few things I still enjoy, along with writing. I love it.

But that doesn't mean I have time for it. These next few months are all about preparing for the baby, and then it will be all about the baby.

I don't have much time for extracurricular activities.

''I can't,'' I continue walking ,''But thanks for the invitation.''

''Ari, I'm sure we can come to an agreement,'' she smiles as a teacher walks by, before her eyes darken, the smile fades, and her voice takes on a more serious tone, ''Look, I'm not asking. I'm telling you. You're in the art club now.''

''And if I refuse,'' I raise an eyebrow.

I refuse to be bullied again.

First by Allison, and my boyfriend? I'm not going to let her tell me what to do.

What could she possibly do to make me change my mind.

''I know you know how the high school hierarchy goes, Ariadne. So let me tell you this: I'm at the top. You, my friend, the new girl, are at the bottom. No one knows you, and no one cares. I could tear you down, make you even lower than the bottom level you are already on. You know how fast rumors spread. Do you really want everyone to know you're pregnant so soon?''

''They'll find out eventually,'' I remind her.

But I would like a few more months before they do…

''And then the rumors will spread like wild the 'new kid', you're already an easy target,'' Tawni leans in closer ,''I'm sure all of that stress wouldn't be good for the baby. Now would it?''

She hit me right where it matters the most. As much as I try to pretend that I don't care what others think, I do.

I can't afford to let anything hurt my baby.

''Fine. I'm in.''

''You know what,'' she crosses her arms over her chest ,''I don't want to make you join. You can, if you want. I mean it is a club, so I'll have to let you in. Either way, I'd watch my back if I were you.''

She leaves then, and I feel nausea settles deep into my stomach.

And it sure isn't morning sickness.

''Hey, cutie,'' Jade smiles, walking up to me and linking her arm through mine ,''Come on, we're gonna be late.''

''Right. I forgot,'' I pull my bag up on my shoulders, ''Yeah, we'd better get started on that project.''

It'll take my mind off of things for a while.

''What the hell did Tawni want,'' she questions.

''For me to join the art club, and then she told me I didn't have to.''

But she wants something. I know she does.

''Don't let her get to you, alright? She's an expert at manipulating people. Mind games are her specialty,'' Jade informs me ,''So don't listen to a thing she says.''

''Alright.''

After all of the mind games in my last relationship, I should be an expert at identifying and avoiding people like that.

Unfortunately, I always forgave his toxic behavior. I'd just excuse him, making up reasons and blaming myself for him.

But I'm not going to deal with that again.

* * *

I'm exhausted by the time that I stumble into the apartment. Blaine had messaged me to tell me that he and Kurt were picking up things for dinner, and that Sam or Artie should be at the apartment to let me in if I forgot the key.

Honestly I just want this day to be over with. How much worse can it possibly get?

''Ari!,'' Sam sits up on the couch, pulling his shirt back down, ''You're home early.''

''Um, yeah,'' I take the sweatshirt off,''I finished up on the first part of the project with Jade, and-''

''Sam,'' a girl sits up next to him ,''Come on, finish what you started.''

''In a minute, Laura,'' Sam sighs.

Her shirt is slightly unbuttoned, skirt pushed up. And her- Lacey- hair is tousled.

And the sinking feeling comes to my stomach at the realization of what was just interrupted.

''Oh, is this your little sister,'' she looks at me, eyeing me up and down before focusing on my stomach, ''Honey I'd lay off the food for a while.''

''Lacey! Don't talk to her like that,'' Sam snaps as she s

Ryan said the same thing. Multiple times.

''I'm pregnant, so I have to eat,'' I turn to Sam ,''Continue whatever it is you two were doing. I'm gonna take a nap.''

And figure out why this hurts if I basically forced Sam to move on.

Afterall, that is for the best.

Right?

''Hey,'' Sam speaks a few minutes later ,''Sorry about that.''

Me too.

''Don't worry. I mean, you're not my boyfriend, Sam. I don't care who you date or sleep with,'' I shrug, avoiding eye contact with him.

I just wish that it was me, no matter how impractical that is right now.

''I asked her to leave. She had no right talking to you like that. I mean, you are having my baby and all. And we are friends. Just friends.''

That;s all we can be right now.

''Thanks. Look, I'm really tired. I'm going to take a nap before dinner,'' I look at my spread ,''So can we talk later?''

I've got enough on my mind without having to worry about my feelings for you, if there are any.

Maybe they are, or maybe I just like you because you're nicer to me than Ryan.

''Yeah,'' he closes the curtain ,''Later.''

I ease back onto my pillow, hand rested on my ever growing stomach.

Right. This baby is the main focus. Any thing else will have to take a backseat for now.

Another text comes through, and I flinch when it feels like cold ice running through my veins at the sight of the word.

**Ryan**:

_ You can't ignore me forever._

But I sure as hell can try. You ruined me, in ways I haven't been able to tell others.

Some day, though, the truth will come out. What goes around comes back around.

For now, though, I'll focus on the good. My grades, the opportunity to join the art club and maybe creative writing, and this baby. The circumstances aren't what I imagined, but I'll do anything to make sure she or he is safe.

Then, I'm going to worry about myself. For the first time in a long time. Everything was stressful enough without Ryan trying to contact me.

I should probably…

No. I can't tell anyone. I can't go back to feeling that stupid and unwanted.. I'll just hold it all in. What's the worse that could happen?

I am used to it after all.

**Disclaimer- **_**glee **_**belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**


End file.
